


I'll Stop Time For You

by Toxic_Valentine



Series: Moths Drawn To Flames [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Valentine/pseuds/Toxic_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What ever happened between the pair who always had those passionate undressing-you-with-my-eyes staring contests across the dining hall? Or the pair who were quiet yet always there? Or the can't-keep-my-hands-to-myself pair? Or the pair who had nothing in common except their strong desire for one another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Buzzing And I Feel Laced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when the one you really want to be with is with another?

 

**THIS IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!!!!!!!!!**

 

* * *

 

“I miss you.”

 

“You miss me? Draco, you’ve been talking in three word sentences to me all day. I don’t get this. I don’t get you. I’m right here, Draco. I’ve been right here. You can’t miss me. And yes, I’ve been hanging out with Ron, and we went on a couple dates, but he’s getting back together with Lavender, and I just, I don’t get this Draco. We were together. And we screwed that up. But is that really all you have to say to me? ‘I miss you’ or ‘See you around’’? Three word sentences that don’t really mean anything?”

 

Draco looked away, taking a deep breath, before he turned to face her again. “I can’t do this, 'Mione.” He took another breath to steady himself. “I have to speak in three word sentences to you, because I need something to say to you, besides the three words that are killing me inside. The three words that I can’t say, because we weren’t good together, and I won’t go through that with you again.”

 

“Draco-”

 

“I don’t want to torture you with longing glances, or pretend like I’m not dying inside, because I am. This is killing me, Hermione, but I can’t do this, not when I can’t be with you. So yeah. I speak to you in three word sentences, because it’s the best way I can stop myself from saying the three words I can’t say.”

 

“I love you,” Hermione blurted out. “God, I love you so much, that it’s like I can’t breathe. So yeah. You can pretend like they don’t exist, but they do. And I said them. Because I love you, Draco-”

 

She didn’t get much further as Draco surged forward, gently grabbing her face and pulling her into a kiss. She melted into it, finally feeling like everything was right in the world.


	2. I've Been Bitten By The Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you're at the end of your rope darling, you just tie a knot and hold on. You have to get through this. I believe in you."

 

**CURRENTLY STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!!!!!!!**

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm just at the end of my rope..." Hermione said with tears streaming down her face. "I can't do this anymore.. It hurts too much.." She gasped as she clutched her chest while sobbing into Harry's and Ron's arms.

 

"When you're at the end of your rope darling, you just tie a knot and hold on. You have to get through this. I believe in you." Ron whispered into her temple.

 

"We believe in you 'Mione. You've got this fire inside you that any man would be lucky to have light their path." Harry whispered into her hair soothingly.

 

"What would become of me without my two wonderful boys.." Hermoine said chuckling. She smiled at both of her friends and held onto them tighter than before. They crowded into her space more than before and soon all three of them were laughing and crying together.


End file.
